Redheaded Christmas
by ElphieAtHeart
Summary: Ron likes Herimone. Hermione likes Ron. Hermione can't like Ron, she's dating Cormic McLaggen. Hermione knows she has to break it off with Cormic, but who likes to be dumped during Christmas? HGCM at first, becomes HGRW. COMPLETED!
1. A hatehate relationship

-1**A/N: Alright, I know, a little late for the holidays, but this story idea popped into my head halfway through my mid-terms and hasn't quit poking me in the brain since. I wrote the summary after my history mid-term but finally decided to type the annoying little bugger! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have Ron and Hermione married with bushy, red-headed kids by now. But, hey, that's just me. **

Chapter one

"And that's how I saved the game!" Cormic grinned smugly, "Lucky for the Cannons I was walking by their practice arena that day or that scrimmage match between the Tornadoes and the Cannons would have been a slaughter," he finished with a lazy head toss, shaking his bangs from his eyes. His arm was slung around Hermione's shoulder, who merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a Christmas display in a nearby shop.

Hermione felt horrible. For the first time in about three months this sick feeling had nothing to do with the fact that she was dating Cormic McLaggen. She felt this was for Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who were currently standing opposite Cormic and herself in the middle of a snowy sidewalk in the streets of Hogsmeade. She had spent the better part of the past few days begging Ginny to bring both herself and her boyfriend, Harry, along for Hermione's date with Cormic, knowing that asking Harry herself would be useless. Harry hated Cormic, and for good reason. It had taken even longer to convince Ron to join them, for it seemed that Ron's hatred towards Cormic was Harry's tenfold. Cormic had no problem with the new additions to the village trip. For Cormic, it was simply more people to brag to.

'Which brings us to our current predicament,' Hermione thought mournfully. All five stood outside the shops of Hogsmeade as a winter flurry fluttered around them. Hermione turned her head to glance at the happy couple that was Ginny and Harry, both of which were looking less than thrilled as Cormic finished his rather far-fetched tale before taking another breath and launched into another involving a fist-fight between three or four world famous Quidditch captains over his placement on which team. One look on Harry's face told the world that he was seriously contemplating simply stepping out in front of the various horseless carriages that rattled hastily up and down the main street in order to end his misery. Hermione suspected that the only aspect keeping Harry from committing said suicide was in the form of the redhead to whom he was clinging to. Ginny seemed perfectly content with Harry's arms around her waist, while she herself had her arms slung around his shoulders, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Hermione strongly doubted that Ginny was still awake.

For a brief moment, Hermione glanced back and forth between Harry's interlocked fingers supporting his semi-conscience girlfriend to Cormic's own large hand that gripped her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel envious towards Ginny. For Ginny, Harry was perfect. There were times when the two could be seen sitting side by side on the common room couch, perfectly content in each other's presence. Other times Harry was often caught chasing a laughing Ginny down the school halls before sweeping her up in a tumble of laughter in which he playfully demanded back whatever she had recently taken from his possession.

Hermione and Cormic were not like that. In fact, they were anything but. Hermione could not recall a single instant in which she had been but an object of lust in Cormic's eyes. Never had he smiled at her presence unless he could make some sort of physical contact with her, more often than not inappropriately. Never had he been content with a simple kiss from her. Instead, he always pried more out of her. Not a day went by in which he didn't whisper some sort of sexually loaded comment into her ear, intent on turning her on, only resulting in her feeling the need to loose her lunch in the bathroom before scrubbing herself for long hours in a scalding hot shower.

And yet, she put up with it. Hermione Granger, so often proud and strong, showing distain for even the slightest cursing or inappropriate comment, put up with her boyfriend from hell. _'And why?' _Hermione asked herself in her mind. She slowly craned her neck to see past her current boyfriend's broad figure and spotted what she had subconsciously looked for. Standing off to the side of the group, gaze focused in the carolers across the street, tall and lanky as ever, stood Ron Weasley_. 'That's why.'_

For a fleeting instant, Hermione recalled memories of herself racing down the twisted staircase of the Burrow, Ron's Chuddley Cannons shirt clutched to her chest while a shirtless Ron rushed after her, his demands for his favorite shirt lost in his laughter. Shaking her head, Hermione turned her face away from the man who had an unclaimed hold on her.

A sinking feeling settled in Hermione's stomach. She longed for the closeness she once had with Ron. But a silly argument ending in a hasty agreement for a date from Cormic resulted in the worst relationship of her life so far, not that she's had many to compare to. _'You screwed it up yourself, Hermione, suffer the consequences,' _a nasty voice sounded in the back of her head.

"Oh, shut up" she snapped back at her own conscience.

"Excuse me?" Cormic turned his gaze to her for the first time in the past fifteen minutes.

Hermione's head shot away from it's gaze at Ron at turned an innocent smile at Cormic. "What?" she asked. She hadn't realized she had spoken out loud.

"You told me to shut up," Cormic looked confused and offended at the same time. Hermione noticed that Ginny gave a small little jump from her standing position in Harry's arms and turned her bleary eyes towards the bookworm, confirming Hermione's suspicions that Ginny was in fact asleep, while Harry suddenly looked interested in the conversation. Hermione didn't dare think to look at Ron, for fear of slipping off into another daydream.

"Er… no I didn't," Hermione spoke in a voice that she hoped sounded convincing.

"Yes, you did. I just heard you," Cormic responded, taking a step away from Hermione in order to face her properly. With the removal of his arm around her shoulder, a rush of icy air took it's place, not all that unwelcome for Hermione.

"No… no I was…er…was talking to…" Hermione looked frantically around the crowd that flooded the streets of the magical village. Her gaze landed on the carolers singing some remake of "Carol of the Bells'. "I was talking about the carolers," Hermione looked firmly up into Cormic's face, a caring smile plastered on her face.

"The carolers?" Harry spoke up, entering the conversation, an amused twinkle in his bright green eyes. Ginny held up a gloved hand to suppress a very unladylike snort of mirth that was thankfully muffled by the think wool.

"Well," Hermione spoke to Cormic, resisting the urge to through a glare in Harry's direction that would have landed him six feet under, "They're awfully loud and I was having trouble hearing your story…love," Hermione concluded logically adding the pet name in after a moment's thought for a touch of realism. Another, slightly louder snort admitted from Ginny, telling Hermione quite plainly that her story was rather fake. Thankfully, Cormic was being delightfully dim and thought nothing of it.

"Well, then, I can understand that," Cormic's face relaxed as he once more slung his burly arm over Hermione's bundled form. Once more, Hermione found herself preferring the bite of the cold air rather than Cormic's body heat that accompanied his overly used cheap cologne. Hermione resisted the urge to gag as the strong sent of Cormic's cologne took over her senses. "By the way," Cormic continued, ignoring his girlfriend as she struggled to stand as far away from him as the length of his arm would allow, "did I mention the coach that showed up at my house with an offer of…"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Cormic rattled on with yet another tale that would almost certainly result in a self inflated ego. Glancing around the street once more in an attempt to distract herself, Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach as she looked up to find Ron staring back at her, a gleeful look in his eyes that matched that knee-weakening smile that suddenly made her feel, well, weak at the knees. Giving Ron a quick smile in return, Hermione diverted her attention to the Holiday display in the glistening red and white window behind her. Just as her heart rate began to descend to normal, something caught her eye.

There, sitting on a small pile of fake snow, was a tiny teddy bear. The little animal was dark brown in color, staring up at her with equally dark brown eyes. Perched atop it's fluffy head was a red Santa hat. _'Red like Ron's hair,'_ Hermione shook her head. _'No,'_ she told herself firmly, _'I am not going to think about him. I have a boyfriend. I do not do that!'_ She continued to look at the bear, its big brown eyes looking back up at her. It _was _pretty cute.

She found herself smiling at the stuffed toy. Perhaps she could hint to Cormic that it would make a cute Christmas present. Hermione looked back up at the young man by her side only to find him lost in his own world oblivious to the fact that it now seemed Harry and joined Ginny in the art of sleeping while standing up. _'Or not.'_

"You know," Ron's voice broke off Cormic's one-handed reenactment of yet another not all that amazing save he had learned over the summer, "It's getting late. If we're going to grab a butterbeer, let's head to the Three Broomsticks now, or we'll be late getting back to the castle."

Cormic shot Ron an angry look, apparently offended that Ron had interrupted, before shrugging his shoulder's trying to look casual before mumbling, "Whatever, Ryan."

"Ron," Hermione corrected automatically, as she let herself be maneuvered by her bulk of a boyfriend down the slippery sidewalk that lead to the bar. Hermione looked over her shoulder in time to find Ron poking his sister and best friend, both of which jerked awake and looking startled to find themselves not only outside but surrounded by shoppers looking quizzically at the couple as they passed by. Snickering to herself, Hermione faced forward and continued down the walkway.

"You know," came Cormic's harshly deep voice from right beside her ear, "I know you wanted to spend Christmas with all of your friends, but I wouldn't mind celebrating early… just the two of us… alone." Hermione felt the usual feeling of nausea sweep over her at the obvious implied thoughts Cormic had just suggested.

'_This has got to end. Soon' _Hermione thought desperately Harry, Ginny, and Ron caught up with herself and Cormic, the five of them entering the local pub. Thankfully, the smell of warm butterbeer helped to sooth Hermione's sick stomach. As the group headed towards a booth located by one of the windows, Hermione felt Cormic's hand slowly slip off her shoulder and down her back. Quickly taking residence next to Ginny before Cormic's hand could travel any lower, Hermione thought, _'Very soon!' _

**A/N: ****I know, this fist chapter sucks… A LOT. But please don't give up on me yet! I promise the next two will be so much better. This story will only have three chapters. I plan on updating tomorrow and the day after. I have the chapter summaries and rough drafts typed, so all there is left is to revise them. Leave reviews saying if I should continue. Reviews make me happy. Really happy!!! **


	2. Breaking up is REALLY hard to do!

-1**A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter. I really hope this one turned out better than the first one. It took me about two days to type up and I didn't get a chance to re-read it thoroughly, so there are probably a few mistakes. Just tell me in the reviews and I'll correct them.**

**Arighty then…**

**Chapter Two- Breaking up is REALLY hard to do.**

"-swear, he was all over me! I couldn't help it!"

"Isn't he dating that Ravenclaw girl?"

"Well, apparently she can't satisfy his…_needs_."

An eruption of giggles was enough to cause Hermione to send her gold striped burgundy pillow flinging from her bed, successfully colliding it into the back of Lavender's head, cutting short the humorous moment. Hermione hid her smirk under her remaining pillow as both Lavender and Parvati whipped around in irritation.

"What _was _that for?" Lavender demanded, clearly irked that Hermione had interrupted her story. Hermione's only response was to pull the sheets up over her mass of bushy hair and attempt to fall back to sleep. She had been having a rather nice dream. One involving herself and a special red haired mystery man alone atop the north tower of the castle, overlooking the lake. He had just been about to confess his undying love for her when the high-pitched voice of Hermione's roommate had shattered the allusion.

"Oh, let her sleep, Lav," came Parvati's voice. Hermione was about to thank her only other roommate when Parvati continued, "She probably had a long night with Cormic," Hermione's thanks got caught in her throat. Her groan as drowned out in the gales of laughter that emitted from the opposite side of the room.

"Go on, Lav, what happened next?" Parvati asked eagerly when both girls had settled down.

"Well, he had to go after that, but I talked to him this morning at breakfast and he told me he had been planning to break up with that Ravenclaw chick for a while now, saying that he felt like I was really the one for him after all-"

"What?!" Hermione shot up from her bed, frantically searching for her watch.

"I know, isn't that sweet?" Lavender asked, turning to look at Hermione, her eyes glazed over.

"No, I mean, you talked to him when? What time is it?!" Hermione continued to knock over her lamp that stood on her bed side table as well as a number of good books before following "Pride and Prejudice" as it descended to the floor. "Ouch," Hermione clutched her head as it make contact with the small table while her rear end met the floor rather painfully.

Lavender covered her smile as she giggled at Hermione's graceless fall. Parvati took pity on Hermione and moved to cross the room. "It's about…" Parvati checked her small silver wrist watch as she bent to pick up Hermione's copy of "Love's Labors Lost" , "ten past noon," she handed Hermione the book back as Hermione rose from the floor. "Why?"

"Noon!" Hermione lunged at her truck and began digging her way through her neatly organized piled of clothes, flinging shirts and socks in all directions. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Snatching her uniform and bathrobe up, Hermione turned and rushed to her dresser.

"Hermione-" Parvati began.

"I've missed all my first classes! I'll have to explain to all my professors why I missed!"

"Hermione," Parvati tried again.

"They'll all think I've skived off!" Hermione snatched up her shampoo bottle and soap, turning to run to the bathroom, "I could get _detention_!"

"HERMIONE!" Parvati yelled.

"WHAT?!?!" Hermione stopped short at the bathroom door. 

"It's Saturday," Parvati said, failing to hid the wide grin that broke out. Lavender simply fell backwards onto her own bed in a new wave of hysterical laughter.

"Oh," came Hermione's quiet reply. She tried to scrape up any dignity she had left as she walked calmly past her amused roommates, dropping her uniform before gathering up a pair of jeans and a red sweater before turning her back on both girls and walking thought the bathroom door, "I knew that."

Half an hour later, a clean Hermione emerged from the girls dormitories and started a quick pace towards the Great Hall. Hoping she still had a decent amount of time to eat lunch, Hermione was just about to reach for the large wooden double doors when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Hey, baby," an all to familiar whisper oozed into her ear.

"Hi, Cormic," Hermione responded, turning to face her boy problem.

"Where have you been? I've been meaning to finish our plans from last night but you headed off to bed so early," Cormic began, pulling his arms around her waistline before Hermione could protest.

'_What plans?' _Hermione thought as she placed her arms firmly between herself and Cormic, keeping as much distance as she could between them.

"Yes, well," Hermione began, trying desperately to suppress her gag-reflex as the stench that was Cormic's collogue once more engulfed her, "I was pretty tried and needed to get to sleep."

"Really, because I was hoping that we would have been able to escape your friends Harry and Ray…"

"Ron," Hermione corrected, staring straight ahead at his shirt, imagining herself anywhere except where she was at the present.

"And sneak off somewhere quiet," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, and he probably hadn't. "Of course, considering what day it is…" _'The day to kill myself?' _Hermione thought as Cormic leaned towards her ear, "I could give you an early Christmas present."

'_When Hell freezes over!' _Hermione thought angrily. "Look Cormic," Hermione spoke aloud, pushing herself away, "I've done a lot of thinking about this and…" _'Here goes nothing,'_ "I just don't think it's going to work. It's not you, it's me."

Hermione shut her eyes and waited for any sort of reaction from the boy standing in front of her. After a long moment of silence, Hermione opened an eye only to find Cormic looking blankly at her. 'Oh, of all the times to be thick!' Hermione took a tentative step back. "Cormic?"

I look of understanding crossed Cormic's expression. "I get it," he said at last.

"Really?" Hermione's face brightened considerably as Cormic nodded, "Good, I was afraid that you would take it badly and-"

"No, I understand completely," Cormic took a step forward and took her hand, patting it almost sympathetically, "I agree. I don't think our first time should be on a whim either."

"What?" Hermione felt the smile drop from her face.

"You're a girl. You want it to be special. You know, candles, moonlight, all that stuff," a smug smile began to form on Cormic's face, stating that he clearly thought he had the world figured out when it came to women.

"Actually, Cormic, I really don't think-"

"That that would be enough? Well, we could have roses, too, if that makes you happy." Cormic continued as though he understood what she was trying to convey, though drastically missing the point.

"Cormic, listen, you're really not getting what I'm trying to say," Hermione tried again, "I just don't think that-"

"Say no more, my love!" Cormic held up both hands dramatically and began stepping backwards towards one of the elegant staircases located in the front hall., "I'll go now and prepare for the perfect moment."

"Cormic,"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Cormic, I-" 

"Until tomorrow then," Cormic sauntered off, heading up the marble steps.

"Cormic, I wasn't talking about sex! CORMIC?!" Hermione yelled as her dense excuse of a boyfriend disappeared from the top landing of the stairs, "I WAS TALKING ABOUT… us," Hermione's sentence trailed off as she sighed mournfully, raking her fingers though her hair.

Hanging her head in despair, Hermione walked thought the wooden doors of the Great Hall, trudging over to the Gryffindor table. Pulling her gaze from her shoes, Hermione scanned the long table for a friend to sit with, feeling her mood lift slightly at seeing that Ron, Harry, and Ginny were still enjoying lunch. Willing her feet to walk, to which they responded to her willfulness by dragging across the floor, Hermione made her way over to where the her friends sat.

"Hermione," Ron greeted with a smile as she slumped into the seat beside him on the bench, reaching out blindly for the jug of pumpkin juice and pulling it towards her, sloshing some of the contents onto the table in the process.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Ginny chuckled at Hermione's appearance, "We were getting worried when you didn't show at the beginning of lunch."

"Yeah, Harry agrees with the redhead leaning against him, "We thought you had died or something." To this Hermione only grunted.

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up to see a worry line crease his forehead. She inwardly smiled, 'he cares!'

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she shrugged, pouring some of the orange, tangy juice into a glass.

"You sure your not sick or anything?" Ron asked, taking her by surprise by placing his hand on her forehead. Instantly Hermione felt her face flush with heat.

"You feel a little warm to me," Ron spoke, "You know, there's that nasty virus going around the school."

"I don't have a fever, Ron, I'm just tired," Hermione insisted.

"Here, see if you feel any difference," Ron lifted her hand from the table and pressed her palm against her own forehead and held it there for a moment. Hermione tried desperately to ignore the fluttering that kicked up in her stomach. "Now, feel mine," Ron continued, once more directing her hand so that it now lay flat against his own, noticeably cooler, forehead.

"I- er…" Hermione was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. The close contact with Ron was causing her breathing to become irregular. Perhaps being around Ron was unhealthy.

A brief glance at the Boy-Who-Lived and his red-head in both crime and passion told Hermione what she was clearly an amusing site to behold. Shooting a dangerous glance at Harry, she watched as the boy swallowed nervously before taking his girlfriend by the hand and tugged her from the table, quick to cover her mouth with his other hand as Ginny's shoulder's began to shake with approaching laughter.

It wasn't until she returned her glance to Ron that she realized that he was no longer holing her hand against his face, but she was now keeping it there by her own means. Snatching her hand back, Hermione turned her attention back to the empty plate of food in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke quietly to the table cloth.

"It's Cormic."

"Cormic?" Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is it? Did he hurt you?! I swear if he did I'll take his broomstick and shove it up his-"

"Ron, relax!" Hermione interrupted Ron, grabbing his hands and pulling them down as he began to make a very violent gesture in the air. Jerking her hands away from Ron, Hermione ignored the butterflies that seemed to have been replaced by a swarm of violent, agitated bees. _'No!' _she thought firmly, _'I am NOT going to think of Ron that way! I have a boyfriend!'_

'_**Whom you tried to ditch just moments ago,' **_that annoying little voice was back.

It was the same one that told her to do completely ridiculous things while in Ron's presence such as **_'Tell him you love him,' _**or, **_'his hand is right there! Just reach out and take it!' _**or worse yet, **_'If you don't kiss him this instant I will do it myself!'_** Needless to say, Hermione had learned to ignore it and flee the premises almost immediately.

"He hasn't hurt me," Hermione refused to look at Ron's face as she spoke. She instead became rapidly interested on the non-existent design on his shirt, "He just…" Hermione didn't know to say the next words aloud. Sure she had screamed them in the middle of the hallway, but it was empty!

"He just wants to…" Hermione started again, speaking carefully, "take our relationship to the next level." Hermione refused to look up at him, intent on listening carefully for any signs of heavy breathing from Ron, intent on calming him down incase he took the news worse than she had. After a moment of silence, though, Hermione wondered if Ron had either not heard her, or had not understood. Daring to peer up at him, Hermione say a sight that nearly shocked her unconscious.

Ron was looking at her with an expression of pure sympathy. He seemed to understand fully what she was referring to and, even then, understood her own feelings towards said situation. He didn't seem in the least bit angry, only concerned and for some reason this brought tears to her eyes.

Before she had time to blink back the tears, Ron had wrapped his arms around her. Instinctively, Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest, seeing as her head still only barely reached his shoulder even while both were sitting. Letting tears leak quietly down her face, Hermione clutched fistfuls of Ron's shirt as the events of that morning washed over her.

Suddenly, she was scared. Cormic wanted her virginity, probably oblivious that if the two were to ever get that intimate, he would be her first. She couldn't let that happen. But, there was no denying the fact that Cormic was easily twice her size and was already under the impression that she was ready and willing to sleep with him. Hermione chocked back a sob at the thought of being forced to do… 'that' with someone like him.

Ron's deep voice spoke from above her head, vibrating in her ear that was pressed against his body, "You don't want to, do you?"

Hermione could only shake her head.

"Then say no," Ron answered, pulling her tighter against himself. Numb, Hermione didn't move. _'It's not that simple,' _her mind whispered.

As if understanding her silence, Ron whispered just as quietly aloud, "Don't worry. I'll be here if you need me."

And suddenly, Hermione had come to one simple conclusion. She was going to have to face the anger. She would have to face the snide remarks that were bound to follow her after tonight. Because tonight, she was going to break it off with Cormic. Officially. No doubts. No turning back. No giving up until he understood.

Hermione Granger was going to break up with Cormic if it killed her.

**A/N:**** Alright, I lied. ducks while people throw rotting food I can't update everyday like I planned. And the story will now be expanding from more than three chapters. This was suppose to be a much shorter chapter involving the official breakup, but I started typing and all that you see above came out. Sorry.**

**Once again, another crappy chapter. I know, I said the story would get better, but I really am trying! I just can't get to the good R/Hr fluff until I've officially broken up Hermione and Cormic.**

**Although I cannot update everyday as planned, I promise that the time between my updates will not exceed three or four days! **

**So, once more, leave reviews and tell me how I can improve my story. **

**And read my other one shots from my account.**

**And review those too.**

**All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. : D**

**THANKS GUYS!!!**


	3. AN

-1**A/N: I just have to say that I'm REALLY SORRY about not keeping my promise… again. I really feel awful. I tried sooo hard to get the next chapter typed, but, due to increasing work loads at school including preparing for two research papers, many tests, and plenty of homework, AND the fact that I now have rehearsal for my school play "Singin' in the Rain" for which I am a dancer on top of my regular dance classes, the chapter just never got finished, let alone typed. **

**But I swear on all things that are good and holy, I will have the chapter by the end of the week. If it's not online by this Sunday night, I will lock myself away in my room with my laptop and have the chapter by Monday morning. **

**Once again, I am truly sorry for this, guys. I do feel really bad about this. **

**In the meantime, leave me comments on what you personally would like to see happen. **

**Here's what to expect in the next chapter…**

**1. Hermione will try to (and unsuccessfully) break up with Cormic.**

**2. Hermione will overhear Ron unloading his anger both Harry and Ginny.**

**3. Hermione will plot with Ginny on just how to break up with the unwanted boyfriend.**

**And just to keep things interesting… here's a pole.**

**Would you rather have…**

**A) An epilogue showing the final relationships from Harry and Ginny's point of view.**

**Or**

**B) An epilogue through Hermione's point of view. **


	4. With a little help from my friends

-1**A/N: Alright, everyone. This is the latest installment of my Christmas special (which is starting to sound ridiculous considering that it is now mid-January). But, anywho, I do plan of finishing this story, since I get annoyed with stories that always are abandoned just as the story gets good. **

**Here you go!**

Chapter Three- With a Little Help from My Friends

Hermione passed fellow students as she walked blindly down the corridors of Hogwarts. She had been walking around aimlessly for nearly an hour now with her mind was reeling, mostly about Ron. What had gotten into him? Never in all of the six-plus years she had known him, had Ron been so… _calm_. It was bizarre! She had been terrified to tell Ron about Cormic was for the soul fact that she was certain that Ron would make a scene in the middle of breakfast. She had expected angry hollering and yelling followed by a redheaded bulldozer on the hunt for Cormic's blood. Instead he had held her and told her it would all be okay. Angry Ron, she could handle, but this?

Hermione rubbed her palm against her brow in frustration as she turned a corner. Shaking her head slightly Hermione looked up at her surroundings. She had ended up on the third floor, how, she wasn't sure. But now that she was here, she new what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, filling her lungs, Hermione headed towards the only place someone as predictable as Cormic would go to prepare the "perfect night'. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway toward the Room of Requirements, not knowing what to expect.

With each step, Hermione felt her stomach twist tighter into a knot with anticipation. This was the moment. She would do it. She was finally going to tell Cormic off and this time, she would walk away a single woman.

All too soon, Hermione found herself staring down the short hallway that held a faded tapestry of a short, nerdy looking man being clubbed to pieces by some very confused looking trolls. Sighing, Hermione began walking forward to a single door at the end of the hall, hoping against hopes that the door lead to a broom closest or some other sort of useless room but the nearer she got, the more clearly the outlines of pink and red hearts seemed to appear on the door as well as what seemed to be some sort of fancy script that, upon closer inspection, read "Cormic and Harmony forever". Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

As Hermione stood in front of the bright red door, the frilly pink hearts staring menacingly back at her, she gathered every bit of dignity she could scrape up before slowly reaching for the heart-shaped door knob. She watched as her hand extent towards the only separation between herself and all loss of her self-respect and breakfast. And just before her fingertips brushed the door knob, she stopped.

'_You know, I bet I can catch him later,' _she heard herself in her own mind as she quickly pulled her hand away. As she made to turn, the door knob twisted on it's own accord. _'Damn.'_

Hermione watched like a deer in headlights as the door swung open to reveal the first and oddly last person she wanted to see.

"Whoa!," at seeing her, Cormic quickly jumped thought the doorframe and into the hallway, forcing Hermione to take a good three steps back, before yanking the door shut behind him with a slam. Facing the door, Cormic began to mumble something that had the door melting away out of sight in seconds. Turning back to his girlfriend, Cormic's expression switched from one of surprise to a sly grin. "Now, really, Hermione, you don't expect me to let you ruin the surprise," Cormic raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way that had Hermione feeling her breakfast churn in her stomach.

"Actually," Hermione spoke after taking a deep breath in order to settle her nausea, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I don't think that I'll be able to-"

"CORMIC!" a booming voice echoed down the hallway, causing both teens to jerk their heads to their left.

"What now, Tony?" Cormic asked in an exasperated sigh, almost instantly forgetting that Hermione was in the present area.

"We're playing a pickup game and we need another keeper. You in?" A tall seventh year asked from the opening of the narrow corridor.

"Yeah, no problem!" Cormic answered instantly and began walking towards the hall's exit.

"Cormic!!" Hermione snapped, annoyed at his lack of attention.

"What?" he answered in the same irritated tone, as if it was he who had been interrupted and then nearly walked out on.

"I was talking to you!" Hermione spoke in disbelief, "I am trying to break up with-"

"Can this wait?" He broke her off, not looking at her, "I haven't played a decent game of Quidditch in a while."

"What?!" Hermione was outraged, "No! No, this cannot wait! This is important-"

"Okay, thanks!" and with that, Cormic had turned the corner and was out of sight.

Silence rang louder than the stream of curses Hermione had let loose in her head as she continued to watch the spot Cormic had vanished at.

'_How dare he? I was so close!'_

'**_Ron wouldn't have walked out on you like that,' _**that voice was back.

'_Ron has nothing to do with this!' she answered firmly._

'_**You're right. If it was Ron, you wouldn't be hunting him down like a dog to break up with him.' **_

'_Oh, shut up and stay out of this.'_

'_**The Nile: definition, a river that flows though Egypt.'**_

'_Don't go there…'_

'_**Denial: definition, Hermione's current emotion.'**_

' _Leave me alone!' _Silence settled in her mind after her internal battle of the voice in her head. In that silence, Hermione knew exactly what to do… she had to go talk to Ginny.

Hermione rushed through the portrait hole as fast as she could manage before tearing through the red and gold room and up the marble stairs to the a door market "Fifth Year Girls". Bursting through, Hermione was met with four neatly made bed and on that looked as though some sort of animal had used it to make a nest. The room was void of people.

Wasting only a moment to mentally scold Ginny for leaving such a mess for the house-elves, Hermione quickly reversed her direction and headed back down the marble steps to the common room. As she neared, she heard the distinct voice of her female red-headed friend ask in a loud voice, "What has your knickers in a twist?"

"Oh, shut up, Ginny," It was this voice that had Hermione freeze at the fourth to last step, just barley out of sight. It was Ron.

"She had a point, mate," Harry's voice floated up to where Hermione was standing, her foot extended in the air from where she had halted her attempt to go down the remaining step, "You haven't laughed at any of my "Snape's secretly a cross dresser on weekends" jokes."

"Sorry," she heard that wonderfully deep voice mumble again. As Hermione held her breath in an attempt to listen to every detail, she heard three pair of footsteps walk across the carpeted floor before two soft groans of a sofa telling her that Ginny and Harry had sat down followed by a loud thumping, detailing the fact that Ron had simply thrown himself onto any piece of furniture available.

As Hermione poked her head around the corner, she saw her three friends occupying the same long couch on the opposite side of the commons, Harry and Ginny contently curled up at one end while Ron was sprawled out at the other end. Hermione felt slightly distracted at noticing that, during Ron's bodily beating of the couch, the end of Ron's shirt was pushed up slightly, revealing a short expansion of his Quidditched toned stomach. Mentally kicking herself out of her immature thoughts, Hermione prepared to make a smooth, calm entrance when Ron spoke up.

"It's Hermione," he said with a frustrated sigh. Hermione froze once more.

"I knew it," Ginny said with a knowing grin, "So, when are you going to tell her?"

Ron looked over at his sister, confusion evident on his features, "Tell her what?"

"You know," Harry spoke up, "How you're head over heels, over the moon and back, freakishly in love with her." Harry moved his arms around to emphasis his point, nearly knocking Ginny in the head.

Hermione's heart stopped. Apparently, so had Ron's.

A good solid minute later, Ron seemed to revive himself, pulling himself out of a shocked daze, "I do not!"

Hermione felt her heart regain the ability to work only to replace itself in the region of the floor below her feet.

"Oh, whatever!" Ginny said in an unbelieving tone, holding back laughter that was apparently about to burst forth.

"Really, Ron, why is it that every time Hermione mentioned Victor Krum last year you nearly had a seizer?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Hermione felt her heart rise slightly from it's place in the floor to reside around her knees as she watched Ron's ears go pink.

"What are you on about?" Ron said in defense, " I was only watching out for her! He was years older than her and she could have gotten hurt," as he spoke, he crossed his arms on front of himself in a childish manner.

"Right," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "So, now, whenever Cormic nears her in the hall you find some reason to pull her down the hallway in the opposite direction or when he kisses her you mumble something about ripping him in half, all that is 'protecting' her as well, is that it?" Ginny answered back, using air quotes around the word "protecting".

"Yes," Ron spoke without missing a beat, "Yes it is."

Hermione felt her heart continue it's accent upwards until it settled back into it's original position where it proceeded to rapidly thump against her ribcage. Everything Ginny was saying… that didn't mean he actually felt jealous. Like he had said, it was all to protect her… right?

"Although," Ginny spoke, her manner switching from disbelief to a form of approval for her brother, "I have to admit, you behaved yourself rather well when Hermione told you about Cormic. No jumping around, screaming bloody murder, or even shouting threats loud enough to wake whatever dead aren't already up and around."

"You spied on us?!" Ron bolted up from his horizontal position on the couch to glare at his sister reproachfully.

"Yep," Ginny replied, waving away his upset attitude, "and I think you held yourself together quite well."

"She's right, Ron," Harry nodded his own agreement, "We never heard what all she told you, but, knowing it was something about her slug of a boyfriend, I have to agree. You acted halfway decent."

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands in a tired manner.

"Why all the sudden the big about-face?" Ginny asked, peering at Ron curiously. At this question Hermione leaned in as far as the could while staying out of sight. This same question had been bothering her all day.

Ron murmured something incoherent into his hands.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ginny leaned towards him at his answer.

Once again, Ron answered the question, this time more distinguished, "I said, she never liked me fighting her battles. I thought I'd let her handle this her way, instead of butting in."

At this answer, Hermione's heart shot straight into her throat. He had actually listened to her! Never in her life had she used as much will power to control her emotions then what it took to keep her from loosing her head, running over to the idiot redhead that was Ronald Weasley and kiss him until she couldn't breath. The only thing holding her back was knowing the fact that an attack like that would most likely to cause Ron to die from shock. She held her ground and remained silent. Ginny didn't take it so well.

Leaping up from her position between her brother and Harry, Ginny found herself perched on the arm of the couch, away from Ron as physically possible while still residing on the piece of furniture. After a moment of silence, Ginny spoke in a harsh whisper, "Who _are _you?!"

"What?" Ron asked, confused at why his sister was acting this way and how she was able to keep her balance,.

"You- you listened to what Hermione said… and did it!" Ginny continued to speak in the same shocked tone.

Ron's face went from confusion to annoyance, "Cute, Gin," he spoke in a dull tone.

"Well, I think so," spoke Harry, who had been rather amused at the outcome of this situation. Ron just rolled his eyes and reached over Harry's form, grasping his little sister's ankle and pulling it out from under her quickly, giving her enough time to give out a surprised, "Whoa!" before Ginny disappeared over the side of the couch.

Harry laughed out loud as he looked over the arm of the red-gold furniture at where his girlfriend was sprawled. As she rose to her feet, she shot Harry a dirty look before jumping onto his lap a bit harder than expected, successfully shutting him up.

"So," Ginny spoke as she snuggled up to a pained Harry, "what did Hermione say about Cormic this morning?"

For a moment, Hermione's heart stopped. She couldn't have Harry know about Cormic! The fact that Ron had kept his cool for her sake was one thing, but Harry was less likely to find himself trying to impress her. Harry would have no problem taking Cormic's wand and shoving back up it's owner in a very uncomfortable place.

"She just said that Cormic was been… himself." Ron said, speaking to the carpet rather than to Harry or Ginny, "It wasn't anything she couldn't handle herself. Hermione noticed that as he spoke, he gripped his hands together so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Alright," Ginny said slowly, easing herself up off of Harry's lap, noticing his manner as well, "If you think so. I'm going to head upstairs, see if I can find out where Hermione when off to."

"See you later, then?" Harry asked, rising to stand beside her, kissing her cheek. Ginny nodded before turning her head to meet his mouth in a more favorable position. Pulling back, Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend before walking across the room towards the girls staircase.

Backing up a few steps as silently as possible, Hermione backed up against the wall and waited for Ginny to round the corner to ascend the spiral staircase. As soon as a mass of red hair appeared, Hermione reached out and gripped Ginny's arm, pulling her friend up the stone stairs as quickly as possible.

Reaching the top of the landing, Hermione whipped around, facing a confused Ginny and gripped her friend by the shoulders, "Ginny! I need your help! Now!"

**A/N:**** Yeah, I know, I suck! I didn't get nearly as far as I planned, but I had a ton of work this week and haven't been able to type as much as I want. I do plan of writing a lot more, but I was afraid you guys would stop reading and reviewing if I didn't update soon. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll update as fast as I can. **

**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED FOREVER AND THEN SOME!!!!**


	5. It's OVER!

-1**A/N: It's SNOWING!!!! This is the first time we've had snow this year! So, since I have no school today, I thought I'd take this time to type up the next chapter that I've been neglecting. I have absolutely no intention of abandoning this story, so please forgive me if the chapter updates take longer than expected. **

**Just a little thanks to my reviewers:**

**LexMark: I hope the story is getting better like you hoped.**

**HoldingOnToHim: Thank you so much! You review all of my chapters and keep me writing this story. You're the best! **

**Blue.Rose.Marcella: Thanks for the review! I did read your story and I thought it was fabulous! Please continue writing it!**

**...: I have no idea why I've been misspelling Cormac's name this entire time. I suppose I just started out wrong and am far to lazy to go back and fix it.**

**Potterfan18: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Taylor: OH MY GOD! I simply cannot say enough nice things about you!!! I love you to death! I really hope this chapter it what you were expecting, and if not, you have all freedom to beat the crap out of me when we're back at school… as soon as the roads clear up.**

**Carly: Thanks for the review, and yes, the epilogue will be from Hermione's point of view.**

**Mj: Yep, the epilogue is from Hermione's POV. **

**Wonderer27: Thanks for the review!**

**Rainbow Cloud: I hope this chapter is what you were waiting for.**

**Rupert grint is sexy: Yes, yes he is.**

**Connieewing: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.**

**Who wants to know: Sorry, but if I switch POVs now then I would basically have to start over. Hermione's thoughts have to be hidden for only the reader to see, and to get that point across from Ron's POV means he would understand what she was thinking either through her actions or her manner, and then that defeats the purpose… I think… did that make any sense?**

**Okay! Now that that's done and I have a bowl of EZmac, I am ready to go!**

_Chapter four: Putting the Plan into motion… as soon as we think of one._

Hermione watched in anticipation as her red-headed best friend paced back and forth between the four post beds of Hermione's dorm room. Ginny looked deep in thought as she paced, her fingers twirled deep into her mane of fiery hair. Hermione could only sit motionless on her bed, gripping one of the posts tightly both hands, only her eyes moving as to watch for any sign of brilliance from Ginny.

When hours passed, Hermione spoke up, "Well, any ideas yet?"

"No, Hermione," Ginny answered with an irritated sigh as she continued her steady walk, "Nothing since you asked half a minute ago." Ginny paused her movement and glanced over at Hermione, "You need to relax or you'll cause yourself to get sick," Ginny returned to her thinking, "Oh, and let go of the bedpost, you're leaving marks in the wood."

Hermione turned her gaze to her hands, seeing that her nails were, in fact, leaving crescent moons in the furnished wood. Releasing her death grip on the post, Hermione let herself fall backwards onto her crimson covers.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny spoke, joining her friend on the twin sized mattress, "We can fix this! Don't worry. Now, tell me again why you haven't been able to successfully break up with the sludge before now?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Every time I actually get the words out of my mouth, either something distracts him, or he just doesn't take me seriously. He thinks I'm some sort of joke!" Ginny rubbed Hermione's arm sympathetically.

"Don't worry," Ginny said in a soothing voice, as if trying to settle a three-year old, "I think I know what the problem is."

Hermione pulled her other arm up from off her eyes and peered up at Ginny, remaining silent.

"Cormic's too easily distracted. When ever you try to have a serious conversation with him, his four-year-old mind simply can't compute what is trying to be said," Ginny paused as Hermione laughed at Ginny's less then flattering comments on Cormic's behalf. "All you have to do is put him in a situation that will force him to take you seriously," Ginny finished with a confident smile.

Hermione looked less than confident, "And what exactly is this 'serious situation'?"

The smile slipped from Ginny's lips, "Well…" Ginny trailed off, switching her attention instead to her fingernails.

"Ginny," Hermione asked again, her tone uneasy.

"I…I don't think your going to like it," Ginny said, still refusing to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Ginny, I really don't like were this is going," Hermione spoke, easing slightly away from her friend as far as the small mattress would allow.

"Well…" Ginny fidgeted slightly, as if uncertain that she should continue the conversation started moments ago. After remaining in thought for a short moment, she finally met Hermione's gaze. With her index finger, Ginny motioned for Hermione to move closer. Leaning forward, Hermione prepared for the worst as Ginny began to explain her idea in a whispered tone.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "WHAT!??!?"

"Okay, Hermione, this is it," Ginny spoke to her friend, standing behind the brunette and rubbing her friend's shoulders as if giving her a pep talk before a boxing match, "This is the moment you've been waiting for. Are you ready?"

"God, I hope so," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"Alright," Ginny said, releasing the grip on Hermione's shoulders, "Go get him, 'Mione!"

Nodding, Hermione began moving towards the door that had taunted her only hours before. It was still covered in pink and red hearts, bearing the same sign of "Cormic and Harmony Forever" in bright gold writing. _'You'd think he'd have the decency to check the spelling of my name, but nooo, he's a big quidditch star, he does everything right the first time,' _Hermione scolded in her head, _'dumb jock.'_

Closer and closer, Hermione crept toward the Room of Requirements, fear slowly incasing her body. It wasn't as if she was afraid of Cormic, or his reaction to her ditching him, no, she was afraid of what his twisted little mind would think up as a romantic evening. That was a scary thought. For all she knew, it could be a replica of the quidditch pitch, all done up with pictures of him around the arena. She doubted that he would be clever enough to come up with anything truly romantic.

As slow as physically possible, Hermione reached for the door knob. After no greater force from beyond stopped time for her, Hermione took a deep breath and turned the brass handle. As the door opened, Hermione's suspicions were established. Cormic was, in fact, romantically challenged. It seemed that, instead of going with any sort of Christmas theme, as this time of the year seemed to expect, Valentine's day seemed to have been sick and thrown up in the room.

Decorating the walls were hundreds of thousands of tiny pinks hearts plastered against ruby red walls. What appeared to be a disco ball hung from above, casting miniscule silver squares around the room as the mirror ball spun slowly. Slow jazz music played from nowhere and, to top off this 29 cent Valentine card, a large, heart-shaped bed was planted in the middle of the room, covered in deep red velvet sheets, and beside it stood a small bucket of ice chilling a small bottle of butterbeer. **  
**

Hermione stepped timidly into the circular room, letting the light of the mirror ball wash over her. _'Dear Lord,'_ Hermione thought, feeling the remainder of her last meal churn in her stomach, _'This can't get worse.'_

"A little eager, aren't we?" came an all too familiar voice from behind her. Hermione turned in time to see Cormic stepping our from behind the door, shutting it with a click.

'_I lied, it's worse.' _

"Now, now, my little kitten," Cormic said, slowly progressing towards Hermione in some sort of swagger that was apparently meant to be seductive, "You just can't seem to wait for the ol' Cormister to show you a good time, now can you?"

"Cormic, listen," Hermione said, holding her hands up to get his attention as well as hold him back if need be, "I really need to - wait- what did you just call yourself?" Hermione was unable to hold back the snort of amusement that came from being around Ginny to often. "Cormister?"

Cormic paused for a moment, slightly disheveled at the idea that someone found that particular nick-name funny. His disturbingly sly smile disappeared for an instant before a light bulb went on in his head. Resuming his walk towards his bushy-haired prey, Cormic answered in his self-praising tone, "Well," he spoke with a slight head-roll, flipping his hair out of his eyes in a casual, self-centered manner, "You know when you get around, girls just come up with these names and they just tend to," he ceased walking once directly behind Hermione, "_stick_."

"Oh, God," Hermione felt her vision slip in and out of focus. Stumbling with as much dignity as she could master away from her brutish boyfriend, Hermione turned to look Cormic square in the face, "Cormic," she started firmly, "read my lips. I… don't… want… this!" she spoke slowly as if English was foreign to the boy standing across from her.

Blinking, Cormic paused a second time, trying to process what Hermione was saying. "I think I understand," he said after a full three minutes.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione breathed, rubbing her face in exhaustion. Her eyes still shut, Hermione took several deep breaths. Suddenly, two hands ran up her arms. Jerking her head up, Hermione found Cormic mere inches from her face, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I really do understand, Hermione, that a girls first time can be a little scary, but don't worry," Cormic said with a small smile, continuing to rub her arms in a reassuring way, "I promise I'll go easy."

"What?!" Hermione smacked his arms away. "What is your problem?!?!" she screamed. Cormic looked slightly nervous as Hermione's voice rose. "How can you think after all this time that I would actually want to sleep with you?! You're rude when I try to talk to you, you're always making disgusting sexually loaded comments, you ignore me when I'm around, you can't keep your hands off my ass, and to top it all off, YOUR TASTE IN MUSIC IS HORRIBLE!!! WHO EVER THOUGHT FREE-FORM JAZZ WAS SENSUAL OBVIOUSLY HAD HIS WAND SHOVED UP SOMEPLACE UNCOMFORTABLE!!!"

Cormic now looked flat out terrified as Hermione shouted. It wasn't until Hermione's echo had died away that Cormic looked brave enough to speak, "So," he spoke in a quiet voice, "does this mean we aren't going to have sex?"

"AARRGH!" Hermione flung her arms up in frustration, "Yes, Cormic! I will not now, nor will I ever spend a single night with you beside me! I am going to say this once more so listen! I'm breaking up with you!!"

"Is tomorrow better for you?" Cormic asked, Hermione's words flying straight over his head.

Before Hermione could yell back, Ginny's voice came floating back from her memory. Hermione was stunned with what Ginny had suggested, but the more Hermione thought about it, the more she realized Ginny had a point. There is only one thing that Cormic cares about… himself.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked forward until she was standing a foot from Cormic, who had fled to the opposite end of the small room during Hermione's out burst. Placing a hand on either of Cormic's burly shoulders, Hermione looked up and but on the best sympathetic, sorrowful face she could make. The words she had rehearsed with Ginny up in her dormitory came to mind, "Cormic, I have something to tell you."

Cormic looked baffled at Hermione's abrupt change in attitude, "W-what is it?"

"It's- well, actually-" Hermione tried her best to look nervous, as if about to let loose a huge secret. "I'm so sorry Cormic," Hermione released his shoulders and hugged herself in mock sorrow, "I never meant to hurt you."

This had Cormic's attention. He pulled himself upright and looked down at Hermione, in an interrogating manner, "This doesn't sound very good, Hermione."

Hermione looked up with puppy dog eyes, trying to make her voice sound watery as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I really don't know how it happened. It started out as one night, but then…" Hermione let her voice trail off, hoping Cormic would take the bait.

"Hermione, I think you'd better explain exactly what you're talking about," Cormic's tone was of one as a father who found that a son had stolen the family car for the night only to crash it on the way home, although Hermione seriously doubted that Cormic had any clue what a car was.

"I-I-" Hermione thrust her face into her hands and dissolved into non-existent tears, "I'm seeing someone else behind your back!" she mock sobbed.

Hermione could tell Cormic was giving her a stony stare. When he spoke, his voice was stiff, "Well?"

"W-what?" Hermione peeked up at him, wiping away her 'tears'.

"Who is he?!" Cormic demanded.

Hermione's mind went blank. She hadn't thought this far ahead, thinking Cormic would have stormed out at the mention of her affair. "Er…" Hermione tried desperately to think of a boy that would sound logical.

"Well?!" Cormic said in a loud impatient voice.

"It's… Ron!," Hermione spat out the first name that came to mind. She watched in slight amusement as Cormic visibly paled.

"Weasley?!" He yelled. "You've been cheating on me with _Weasley?!"_

It was Hermione's turn to draw back in shock. She had never heard Cormic yell at her before. It was always stories about himself or ways to sleep with her, but he had never actually been mad at her. Hermione had no idea what to say. In a weak voice she answered, "…yes?"

Cormic stood motionless. Hermione stood just as still, waiting for him to say or do something.

Finally, Cormic shook his head, speaking in a disbelieving voice, "I don't know what to say, Hermione. I thought you were better then that… I think you'd better leave." Hermione nodded as she walked slowly towards the door leading to this Valentine from Hell, resisting the urge to bolt out the door and rush out of the castle into the sunshine, laughing from joy.

"Hermione?" Cormic spoke. Hermione paused and turned to look back at her three month long nightmare, "I think we should see other people," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You mean," Hermione strained to keep the excitement from her voice, "you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes," Cormic nodded, "You just weren't the girl I thought you were," he said in almost a noble voice. If Hermione wasn't' about to burst from sheer happiness, Hermione may have been offended. But at the present, she could care less.

Nodding in a sad, lonely manner, Hermione bid her horror a final farewell before opening the door and stepping out into the one of the many hallways of Hogwarts. As the door shut with a click, Hermione waited for the jazz music to fade away.

When all fell silent, Hermione let her joy explode, "YES!!!" Hermione jumped up in the air, unable to keep her feet on the ground, "FINALLY! WOHOO!!"

"For someone who was just ditched, you don't see rather emotionally distraught about the whole ordeal," A voice broke through her happy dance, causing Hermione to freeze where she stood. Whipping around, Hermione saw a red-headed figure standing not too far down the hall, arms crossed, leaning casually against the wall, and soft lopsided grin across his lips. Hermione's heart stopped.

"Ron?"

**A/N:**** Alright guys, here's the second half of the second to last chapter… maybe. I'm not sure how far this story will go now. But, I am trying much harder to get this story finished. I'm currently trying to balance school, homework, play rehearsal, writing my book, and writing this fanfic all at once. I'm really sorry I had neglected this story for over a month. I honestly had no idea I had put it off for that long until I checked my account. I hope you guys aren't' too mad. I promise I have every intention to finish this story. I'm having to much fun planning the last few chapters to stop any time soon. Tell me what you guys want to happen between Ron and Hermione, now that he's made a devilishly impressive appearance. **


	6. Chapter Finale

-1**A/N: Hey, again. I'm honestly really sorry for keeping away from this story for so long. I've been so caught up in school and our school play and getting research paper done and my cousin got married so I had to go to that and a whole bunch of other crap I'm sure that you really don't want to hear. **

**So let's jump straight to the Ron/Hermione fluff and make everyone happy! **

_Chapter Finale_

Hermione watched as Ron continued to smile casually from down the corridor. For a fleeting instant the copious amounts of joy that had build up in her dwindled down to the flutter in her stomach that accompanied Ron's presence. "What are you…how…" Hermione felt to many emotions to get a coherent string of words out of her mouth.

With his smile growing, Ron pushed himself off the wall and made his ay to where Hermione was struggling with his own tongue. "Funny you should ask. You see," he pulled out a thing sheet of parchment from his jean pocket, "I got this strange letter about ten minutes ago. The really odd thing was, it came to me by way of pigmy-puff."

"A… a pigmy-puff?" Hermione asked, swallowing hard in an attempt to gather herself.

"Yeah. The poor thing seemed to have carried it down from the girl's dormitory and across the commons. Interesting letter, actually. It read," here Ron paused his speech as he walked around to stand directly behind Hermione, both arms coming around her body to hold the letter open in front of her, leaving Ron to look directly over her head, an easy feat courtesy of their seven inch height difference,

" 'Dear Ron,'" Ron continued, reading the letter aloud, " 'I think you should know that, as you are reading this letter, a certain Miss Hermione Jane Granger is in the process of meeting with one 'Cormic McLaggen'. I should also inform you that your best friend also happens to find herself in a relationship with said boy that she finds unsuitable, uncomfortable, and frankly, indigestible. Speaking as one of her dearest friends with nothing but good intentions at heart, I believe that she would much apreciate it of you were there at the time of her meeting's end.'"

Hermione was desperately trying to focus on the very familiar handwriting inked in purple across the parchment, but found her focus disrupted by the close proximity of Ron She was finding it hard to put her attention on anything other than the vibration of Ron's voice against her back, pressed firmly to his chest.

" 'You see,'" Ron spoke on, reading the letter as though he were doing something simple such as enjoying a cup of tea while doing the daily crossword puzzle and not standing with his entire body currently wrapped around a girl practically shuddering from the contact, " 'Miss Granger is under the impression that her relationship with Cormic will end at this very meeting and, bad relationship or not, her original entrance into one must have required some form of feeling and she may need comforting if such a theory were proven fact. Please wait outside the Room of Requirements until miss Granger exits. All my luck, Anonymous.

" 'P. S. This is not your sister.'"

Silence fell between the two of them as Ron slowly lowered the letter. For a brief moment, Ron simply stood still, arms wrapped around Hermione, his chin resting on the crown of her head. The only sound made was a deep hum from Ron who was apparently in deep thought., leaving Hermione to greedily enjoy the vibration once more admitted from Ron's body.

"Well," Ron spoke up at last, lifting his chin from atop Hermione's hair to step in front of her, his arms remaining circled around the female Gryffindor as if she might pull away at any moment and be lost forever, "I think someone is plotting against us." He looked down at Hermione, his face showing a mock worried look while his eyes shined with mirth, "What do you think, Miss Granger?"

"I think, Mr. Weasley," Hermione spoke in the same false tone of worry, able to think now that she could actually see the source of her scattered mind, instead of it lurking seductively behind her, "That you very well may be correct." She shifted her arms to rest round his waist.

"I was afraid so," Ron continued in their playful, apprehensive attitude.

"So?" Hermione asked, pushing herself up on her toes, causing his eyes to shine from behind their red curtain, "What should we do?"

"Actually," Ron said, his perfectly lopsided grin developing once more across his mouth, "I've had a plan for the very situation forming for quite some time now."

"Really?" Hermione asked, hiding her disbelief and a shiver as he ran his hands along her spine. Ron caught both.

"Yes, in fact I do, Miss Granger," Ron said in a proud tone, letting his fingers draw lazy circles along her shoulder blades, "It hurts that you doubt my brilliance."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ron's fake dejection on his face, nor the adorable was he seemed to pout as a result of a wounded ego. "Alright, alright," Hermione settled down and spoke, "What is this brilliant plan of yours, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling far enough away that his forehead still rested against hers, red hair meeting brown curls, "Let's run away."

**A/N****: Once again, sorry of the delay. I know, I suck. Please feel free to hunt me down and slap me silly for denying my story for a full month. I actually have had it written for weeks, now, but I've been scholarship hunting for the past few weeks and it's a major pain in the ass.**

**I realize this is short, but I just wanted to get straight to the point in order to type up the epilogue. **

**Epilogue coming soon, guys. I promise.**


	7. Happy Christmas, Ron

-1**A/N****: Alright everyone. This is the end of the end. At long last, I have finally written the epilogue !! I really am thankful for all the wonderful reviews I've received from my stories. **

**I'm especially thankful for the great reviewers who have been with me since the beginning and have yet to stop reviewing. It's really motivating!**

**So, now, with a fond farewell, I say goodbye to this story and introduce the final segment of "Redheaded Christmas."**

_Epilogue:_

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped tight around her, and clicked off the light before padding quietly down the hall. The wall clock chimed softly, alerting her of the time and letting her know that she had a good hour or so before Caroline and Madeline were sure to wake up, eager to see what Father Christmas had brought this year.

Slowly edging the door to the master bedroom open with her foot, Hermione watched the beam of light fall across the large, king-sized bed. She paused for a moment quietly watching her husband of eight years sleeping soundly under the covers, his red hair contrasting sharply from the navy blue sheets. It was insane just how much she loved this man. Married only two years out of Hogwarts and becoming a mother of twins at only twenty-two, her friends had declared Hermione officially out of her mind. They claimed that she had yet to meet enough men to know who was the best, nor had she experienced enough life to know what love was. They had called her insane. And they were right.

Hermione's final year of Hogwarts brought the biggest wizarding war history had yet to record. Only three days following her first Valentine's day with Ron as a couple, she found herself dumped into the lowest circle of Hell. The two years that followed had the four friends searching the globe for the last remains of the Dark Lord's soul, until, piece by piece, Lord Voldemort was at long last made mortal, and destroyed.

Seven days later Ron and Hermione were married.

The year that came next was Hell's return. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all suffered post-war horrors. Nights brought horrific nightmares that left Ron and Hermione clinging to each other for comfort. Harry suffered the most by far. Each day Harry found another wave of popularity crashing over his head, slowly diminishing any chance for Harry to truly ever recover from the mental wounds of the battlefield. After only a week or two of facing press and fans, Harry James Potter disappeared from the public eye, taking refuge in the only safe place he knew of. Godric's Hollow.

For the next three months, Harry stayed within the safety of the charmed walls. He refused point blank to ever exit and allowed communication only through owls. His fireplaces remained closed off and ignored anyone and everyone who came to call at the door. Everyone but one, that is. Thank God for the birth of Ginny Weasley.

For every day that Harry Potter held himself away in his own, synthetic world, Ginny was there at least three times or more. For her, it was like clockwork: wake up, shower and dress, see Harry, come home for food, see Harry, come home fore more food, and right back to Harry. Often arriving past midnight, Ginny constantly found herself at the mercy of her mother, who would rage at her poor daughter for hours about properly taking care of herself. Ginny would shrug it off more often then not, telling Mrs. Weasley in a strained tone that the only way for Ginny herself to keep living was knowing that Harry was still living, still breathing, even if she had to check four times a day.

It was a long process of lengthy letters and oral messages through Ginny, but after the three months of hiding from society, Harry Potter stepped out of Grimwald place and into life once more, Ginny by his side.

Hermione pulled her thoughts back to the present as she focused once more on her lover. Smiling widely, Hermione tiptoed silently to her vanity table and quietly lowered herself to the chair. She then proceeded to reach for her hairbrush, attacking her angry mass of curls that she had yet learned to master. Glancing down at the corner of her mirror, Hermione felt the tiny flutter in her stomach as her eyes landed on her sleeping Ron. She hoped that sensation she received whenever she saw her redhead would never leave.

Brushing a damp curl out of her line of vision, Hermione reached to her side and opened a drawer of her vanity table to return the brush to it's rightful place. As she slowly pushed the drawer back shut, Hermione paused. A small smile tugged at her lips as a memory trickles into place. Glancing swiftly once more at her sleeping husband, Hermione grasped the handle of the drawer once more and pulls it open to it's full length. Reaching to the back past hair ties, large clips, tubes of lipstick and other necessities, she lets her smile grow as her fingertips barely grazed something soft and fuzzy. Wrapping her fingers around the familiar fluff, Hermione pulled her most sacred possession out for the depths of the drawer.

Holding her hand up to the sliver of light that streaked across the room, a small, worn teddy bear came into the light, it's dark blue eyes sparkling brightly. Hermione let out a happy sigh and scratched it softly between it's two tiny ears before pecking the small bear on it's button nose.

Looking over the small bears ears, her eyes were drawn back once more to the mid-night blue duvet and the figure half wrapped in it. Like a magnet, Hermione was pulled to the side of the bed were her husband was still enjoying the brief nightly escape from reality. Like a teenage girl, Hermione pushed the stuffed animal to her mouth and giggled furiously, as if she was back in her sixth year with Ginny once more and both had sneaked up to the boys platform into the dorm and were planning to scare them awake, instead of simply standing next to your life partner, intent on nothing more but to wake him gently, like a loving wife.

Hermione snickered.

In a single motion, Hermione bent forward over her Ron, causing her dripping curls to splay across Ron's exposed chest, and vigorously shook her head from side to side, spraying her sleeping lover in a cold shower of water.

"AHH!" Ron shot up in the bed, bringing a navy pillow with him as protection against the freezing water. Hermione burst into peels of laughter.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, collapsing flat on his back once more and giving her a look that suggested that he was sixteen and pouting instead of an adult, "it's four in the morning." Still giggling, Hermione crawled over him, kneeling next to his side on her own side of the bed.

"Actually," Hermione began, letting her hair curtain her face as she leaned over him, "It's six, love. Good morning to you too." Ron only rolled his eyes at Hermione's antics before reaching up with one hand to finger his wife's curls. Hermione continued to lean until her lips found his, giving him a lingering kiss as a slight apology for the rude wake-up call.

Pulling back, Ron traced his thumb over his wife's profile, bumping over her lips and chin, following smoothly down the columns of her neck. He paused when his fingers met the fuzzy brown bear clutched to Hermione's chest. "What's this?" Ron asked, bringing her hand up to his eye level, "You still have this?" He asked curiously, taking the toy from her hand.

"Yes," Hermione pouted in mock defense. Flopping ungracefully next to Ron, Hermione nestled her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his bare torso. "Why wouldn't I keep it?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I just never thought you to be the pack-rat type, you know, keeping it this long."

Falling into a silence, Hermione let her mind wander. Memories of her final Christmas at Hogwarts flooded her mind. She remembered the nerves that racked her stomach at first seeing Ron outside the Room of Requirements. She smiled at the memory of their first actual mind-blowing kiss, immediately becoming addicted to the high his close presence gave her.

The memory she loved the most, though, was their getaway. Just like the lovesick teenagers they were, Ron and Hermione naively run away from the castle, stopping only once for a brief detour to the kitchens gathering a supply of Christmas treats prepared only too eagerly by Dobby. And then, they were off.

Unable to wipe the smile off her face, Hermione let Ron lead her out to the grounds, laughing as the snow swirled around her. As joy continued to bubble up, Hermione pranced around in the newly fallen white powder, grinning like a Cheshire cat as Ron chased her and shrieking with delight as he picked her up, twirling her in the frosty air before collapsing next to her in the snow. Unable to resist, Hermione rolled on top of him, kissing face, pink from the chilly air, listening in awed silence as he whispered everything and nothing into her untamed hair.

As the cold began to really set in, the shivering couple slowly rose from the ground, soaked through and not caring at all. Sighing to herself as the magic of the moment wore away, Hermione began what was to be a long trek up back to the castle. Caching her by the wrist, Ron spun Hermione back to him for a knee-melting kiss before holding her to his chest. Speaking in a low voice, Ron buried his face in her hair once more, "I have a better idea."

Gathering the momentarily forgotten snacks, Hermione let Ron lead her across the lawn and towards a rather aggravated looking tree. Within moments, Ron had successfully stunned the tree and led the curious Hermione down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

Together, both teens began rearranging the living room to accommodate human life, cleaning up the two inches of dust from every surface and brining a roaring fire to life in fireplace, the entire time keeping within arms length of one another. Curling up close to the fire in order to dry out, Ron and Hermione slowly consumed the sugary food they had scavenged for earlier. Hermione neither thought nor cared about the fact that she had most likely sent Ginny into hysterics by not returning or that her clothes would most likely be horrific the next morning from sleeping in them. Right now, she had Ron. She finally had her Ron. That was all that mattered.

"Do you know why I like this bear so much?" Hermione whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen as she slipped into her memories.

Rolling over so that his upper body thoroughly covered hers, Ron spoke into her hair, interlocking his fingers with hers as he nuzzled her neck, "Why is that?"

"It looks like us," Hermione stated simply. For a moment Ron went quiet.

Pulling back only enough to examine her face, Ron gave her a blank stare, "You lost me, love."

Hermione sighed, "Look," she said, bringing the bear between the two inch gap between her face and Ron's, causing Ron to pull back further, "See?" His eyes are just like yours. And he has brown fur," she emphasized the point by rubbing the small bear against her husband's nose and cheek, "Just like me."

"Hmmm," Ron gave this point some thought as Hermione cleared the bear from his vision, "I suppose your right, as always," he grinned, resuming his motion of placing soft kisses along her neck and shoulder before retracing the path back up to her ear. "So…" he spoke quietly as he peppered kisses along the shell of her ear, "what time is it?"

"I'd say," Hermione tried to focus, finding difficulty as Ron continued his gentle attack, "about 6:30 or so… why?" Hermione breathed out, trying not to laugh as Ron ran his tongue along a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear lobe.

"Just trying to find out how much time we have before the twins wake up," Ron spoke in a low, husky voice, "maybe enough time for-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" an excited shriek pierced the air.

Ron groaned and buried his face into Hermione's shoulder in defeat, "Can't a bloke catch a break every now and then?" he murmured in annoyance.

Rubbing his back sympathetically, Hermione kissed his red hair and whispered to her dejected husband, "I thing they found the presents, love."

"How is it possible that they're up this early?" Ron muffled his question into the pillow by Hermione's head, "Caroline alone was up past midnight waiting for reindeer."

Unable not to smile at Ron's childish pouting, Hermione began to move out from under Ron's body and rise from the bedspread. A hand shot out and snatched her by the wrist, stopping her ascent. "Get back here!" came Ron's deep voice. Hermione let out a girlish squeal as Ron hauled her back onto the duvet, wrapping both arms around her until waist, thoroughly trapping her.

Letting her laughter settle down with his own, Ron pressed his forehead to his wife's placing a small, chaste kiss to her lips. After a few seconds of perfect silence, Ron whispered, "Happy Christmas, 'Mione."

"Happy Christmas, Ron."


End file.
